


Penance

by Spacenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacenight/pseuds/Spacenight
Summary: Dean meets Dean. They don't get along.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Penance

It was safe to say that Dean hated himself. Demons and Witches had told him so. Had tried to break him with that knowledge, but Dean didn’t break easy. Sometimes he wondered if that was because there was nothing left to break. 

The fact that he was now stuck in the future, captive of his own charming future self only compounded the notion that he didn’t like himself very much. Literally. Future Dean hadn’t pulled his punch when he’d knocked him out, the cuff around his wrist was so tight it hurt, and he’d left him to stew, while heading out into this strange new Croatoan infested world. A world in which his future self hadn't talked to Sammy in five years and just brushed it off as if it was nothing. 

He’d managed to free himself shortly after Future Dean had left, but things had only gotten more surreal. Finding Castiel surrounded by hot girls preparing for an orgy and realising that the angel didn’t have the power to get him out of this fucked up situation had thrown him. But what had really fucked him up happened later, when Future Dean came back from his supply run. Dean stood by, helpless, as his future self just shot a poor sucker that had gotten infected. Dean had never been squeamish, but killing a guy that you’d fought with in cold blood, just shooting him the back, it disgusted him. 

When Future Dean dragged him to the cabin and started to explain that he didn’t have a choice, that he had to do everything in his power to get the colt back to kill Sam, something in him snapped. He looked at that too smooth, too pretty face in front of him and all he wanted to do was to break it. 

His punch landed hard and fast and Future Dean stumbled back and crashed against the table. Blood was dripping freely from those cocksucker lips. It made a weird satisfaction uncurl in Dean’s chest, right where emptiness had carved a hole into him. Dean moved in, intent on feeling that again, but Future Dean had been in a war the last five years, and his reflexes were sharp. He ducked and retaliated, smashing the gun he still held right into Deans face. His brow split and blood made his vision blurry. Half blinded he tackled Future Dean and they both went down amidst the splinters of the heavy wooden table. 

Future Dean had taken the brunt of their weight and lay still for a second, stunned and breathless. Dean scrambled up and took the chance. He took all the hurt, all the hate, the fury that had been brewing in him since even before hell and unleashed it on him, kicking him in the ribs, the stomach, the face, until he lay there, curled into a tight ball, not moving. 

Dean breathed heavily, and still the darkness in him wanted more. 

Future Dean did not fight when he wrestled him onto his back. With deft hands he unbuckled his own belt and pulled down his jeans. He used his knife to do the same for future Dean. He saw that he was hard, too and when he looked into Future Dean’s face, there was something there, some understanding glowing in those green eyes. 

Like they both remembered the countless times that this had happened before, everyone taking and taking, not caring that there was barely anything left. It almost felt like taking something back. 

Dean spit into his hand, coated his cock and dove right into Future Dean’s hole. It hurt, without any prep, this was not pleasant for either of them. But the darkness inside him cheered him on. He fucked himself with harsh merciless strokes, revelling in the little pained moans that spilled from his own future self’s bloody lips. When Future Dean reached for his own cock to get himself off, he slapped the hand away and rutted harder and deeper until he was close. He pulled out and spent himself all over future Dean. The second his come landed on Future Dean’s cock, he jerked and came with a pained grunt. 

Dean sat back, panting, mind whirring with what he’d done. This was so fucked up, even for him. Future Dean got up awkwardly, cock hanging out, stomach splashed with semen, he stood looking down at him. 

“This does not change anything.”


End file.
